Laura Turner
Laura Turner (born 09 August 1982) was the wife of former Turklandic President Jacob Turner, whom she married in 2002. Laura became the manager of the road management company, Highways TU in 2008 after Jacob became President, Laura also became Vice President. She is possibly best known for her iconic figure across Turkelé, seen as a fashion idol and often referred to as the 'Turklandic Kim Kardashian'. She was often accused of cheating on other men whilst with Jacob, however in an interview she slammed the press, claiming they're "pathetic, jealous people who want to destroy our relationship". Laura was also a peace activist, who hosted community events in Filetown and raised a significant amount for Turklandic & International charities in her lifetime. Laura's Occupation During her younger years, Laura was employed at Vauxhall Meats in her hometown, Brickton. It was during this time she became engaged to Jacob, and they married in 2002. Later on when Jacob became President of Turkelé, she was hired manager of Highways TU and given the role of Vice President. After Jacob left the government she was unemployed. Friends & Family Laura gave birth to 3 children, twins Jake and Charlotte in 2005 and Chloe in 2012. All were born in Vauxhall. Laura was also very close with the Turner Family, especially Aaron Turner, who died in 2007. Laura was also friends with Jacob's best friend, Dave Houston, who she was seen with during the East Vauxhall Shootout and production of UNSOLVED: Megan Jones. Lifestyle Laura was an extremely popular fashion designer and peace activist in the Republic of Turkelé. She would often be on the front page of Turklandic magazines, and on newspaper stories about Government and occasionally scandals, which Laura claimed were all lies. It was once rumoured Laura had a blog, however she confirmed this was false and operated by fans. Laura spent much of her time with her 3 children, in a 2014 interview she revealed this was to "protect them from the harsh paparazzi, they are at my door every morning, we get no privacy and I don't want my kids seeing this". Laura also enjoys going on tour around the island with Jacob. in 2002.]] Death During the evening of February 25 2014, Laura and her 3 children were at home watching television when reportedly Samantha Wallace, ex of Dave Houston burst through the doors with another male, demanding they face the wall and raise their hands. Witnesses report hearing children screaming and Laura crying "kill me, not them". It's also rumoured Samantha killed the 3 children brutally once at a time in front of Laura to make her suffer. Another witness claimed seeing Laura and an unknown male running from the apartment in Filetown, and quickly trying to escape the scene. Jacob would later die from a suspected drug overdose. Reports initially suggested Dave Houston murdered Jacob, however these were denied and Police Nationale blamed Jacob for overdosing on cocaine and anti-depressants. The deaths of the family caused national outrage, and Dave Houston was ordered to leave the country immediately. Thousands arrived to witness the funeral service which was aired live across much of Europe. Just over a year later, Dave would return to Turkele, however was quickly spotted and shot dead in Brumford, Greater Hamford. Trivia * She was referred to as 'Turkelé's Kim Kardashian'. * Laura was born into a poor family living in the Vauxhall suburb of Brickton. * Laura slammed the media in 2013 for making rumours she was cheating on Jacob. Category:Important People Category:Deceased People